


he won’t come back

by glwingey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich Needs a Hug, he can’t use his words, stubborn Ian Gallagher, they’re trying okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glwingey/pseuds/glwingey
Summary: Ian’s determined to go to the army, and Mickey can’t figure out how to tell him to stay.aka: typical gallavich not being able to communicate
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	he won’t come back

“What the fuck do you care?”

And honestly, the redhead had a point. What the fuck did he care?

“It’s a dumbass idea, Gallagher. Get fucking blown up.”

“Whatever, Lip.” Ian crossed his arms in set his jaw in the way Mickey knew Ian was pissed, and usually he didn’t care. He just let Ian be mad at whatever got on his nerves. But this time the anger was directed at _him_. It wasn’t the first time, but it was the first time it made him...sad? He didn’t know. He didn’t want the redhead to be angry with him, not about this.

“Out of all you fucks, Lip is the best one to be compared too.” He was the smartest, found a way to get the fuck out of Southside, took care of four siblings under him, yeah, Mickey was okay being compared to him. He was an ass, but Mickey was too, so nothing really changed there.

“He already tried to change my mind.”

He _did_? And you _still_ wanted to get shot?

Mickey was fucked. If Lip couldn’t change his brother’s mind, what chance did he have? Ian did almost anything Lip asked, he was his best friend, his closest sibling, fucking followed him everywhere. What could Mickey say that Lip hadn’t?

Compared to Lip what was Mickey?

Nothing. Not to Ian, who loved his brother way too much. No, Mickey was just a Milkovich Ian hung around. He wouldn’t be able to say anything to get Ian to see straight.

“Since when did you care what other people do?” Ian almost shouted.

Again, the boy had a point. Mickey usually _didn’t_ care. He wasn’t one to shoot down ideas or tell people what to do, he hated when people did it to him. The one time he followed the golden rule. As long as it didn’t affect him, Mickey didn’t give a fuck what you did. But this did affect him. Once Ian left Mickey knew he wouldn’t come back. He just wouldn’t. Mickey didn’t want to lose Ian, not when things were sort of working out. But Ian didn’t care. He wouldn’t. Why would he throw his future away for a Southside thug with dumb knuckle tattoos, who had no fucking plans to get out?

But he couldn’t say that. Any of it. He opened his mouth like maybe he was going to, but all that’s came out was a weak, “I don’t.”

Mickey wanted to shoot himself. That was the stupidest thing he could’ve said. Ian is a fucking sap anyway, maybe he would listen to Mickey, if he talked about his feelings. Mickey wasn’t good at it, not one fucking bit, but if would keep Gallagher with him a little longer, he could at least try. Right?

But it was too late, when Mickey opened his mouth again Ian just told him to save it, opening and slamming Mickey’s shitty door behind him.

He couldn’t be mad. Ian didn’t owe Mickey anything. He had no reason to be upset, he knew Ian wanted to leave as soon as they met. He knew this would happen eventually. At first it didn’t matter, he’d just find someone else. But Mickey realized there was no one else, not for him, Ian was it. Would always be it. But it didn’t matter now. Ian was gone. And he wasn’t coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago but,, my married boys


End file.
